Dark Magic: Book One Part One
by Speedfreaker
Summary: When Cinnabar Island explodes, Missingno and others are thrown into a battle with humans, their personal demons, and a threat to the universe... I don't own Pokemon.


Glitches: Reality

Book One: Unvail

A/N Okay, just to clarify something. NOBODY from GCL who'll be reading this would've known who they were, so here's your list:

Missingno: Its a Missingno. Dude.  
Dirge: Newo Abwayax/Adrian Malacoda- Same name Hadin: Gary 'M 9 Jade- Sorreah Virek- Destinatus (Me)  
Hephaestus- Zowayix Ivan: He's the ZZAZZ guy.  
Jacred: The king of the Death Trainers, and the ruler of Glitch City Chaos- Chaos Hiruko (He doesn't talk)

Prologue: When We Live, We Die

Missingno looked among his fellow creatures at the eastern coast of Cinnabar Island. He heard rumors that a bomb planted by humans was soon to detonate under the island, sinking it, and leaving him, numerous Glitch Trainers, other Missingnos, 'Ms, and impossibly high-level Pokemon without a home, and to scatter all over the five regions. Kanto. Johto. Hoenn. Sinnoh. And now Ciccily, a newly discovered area of the world, having been founded 50 years before. He knew his leader, Jacred, lived in the dimension the humans called Glitch City. He had to get there, and rumors spoke of a portal in a Ciccilian Cave. He wanted to go, He NEEDED-  
(to run, run, HIDE!)  
to get there somehow, to escape to Paradise. He heard the ticking of the bomb slowly draw out, and then everything shattered. A large blast cloud rose from the Dark House (Old Mansion), and other parts of the tiny island began to blow apart, from the abandoned Training Gym, to the Glitch Hospital (Pokemon Center), to the Glitch Emporium (Pokemon Mart), and then to the Lab of Misery (Cinnabar Lab). Glitches all over arose to the chaos all around them, sending them into an ethereal panic. Alright! Calm down calmdowncalmdown CALM DOWN, Missingno roared through telepathy, instantly halting the riot. They all looked at him, and he said, or rather thought, I know, our home is exploding, but I hear in the mysterious Ciccilian Cave, a portal to Paradise...to Jacred...exists! We must go!  
But how? asked a morbidly terrified Glitch Trainer, whose name happened to be Hadin.  
A cruise ship, the S.S. Ciccilia is departing from Vermilion in a matter of days. We must get there, but without exposing ourselves. We're up for it?  
AYE, came the mental shout of approval from everyone.

Several hours later, the escape party (EVERYONE) was on their way. They ventured onto the coast near Fuschia City, careful to keep themselves under cover. It was like espionage in a ventured through the city, heading toward the eastern gate of the city. A human sighted Missingno, but he used Hypnosis to make the human pass out, and a LM4 used Dream Eater to erase the human's memory of them. They went around the gate, and snuck through the nearby forest, and they continued northbound through the waters, Many 'Ms knew Surf, and many LM4s chose to Fly. Those who could not swim nor fly jumped and hopped about the nearby rocks. Eventually, they were at Lavender Town, and they easily slipped through, and they were joined by other refugees, but rather than lost their homes due to humans, the area they had lived in had been destroyed by a meteor. They quietly ventured into Saffron City, only to be blasted by a searchlight mounted on a helicopter.  
"GIVE IT UP! YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO HIDE, GLITCHES! RELINQUESH YOUR ESCAPE EFFORTS, OR FACE EXTERMINATION," roared a human through a megaphone. Suddenly, as if by magic, a almighty figure with glitch blocks floating around him came up out of the ground. Lord Jacred, cried Missingno in relief.  
"Let me handle this, okay? I know all about your predicament." He then turned to the humans, pulled out a Lightning Staff, and blew the helicopter out of the air with a tremendous Thunder unleashed from the lightning-bolt insignia on the end. "Need a lift? I can teleport you straight onto the S.S. Ciccilia if necessary."  
Yes, yes, YES, cried all the glitches in unison, and the Glitch Trainers simply nodded.  
"Oh, and Abwayax," said Jacred as he walked to the head of the Glitch Trainers. "I gurantee you will be alongside me at Glitch Palace very soon." He then turned to the glitches and said, "It is true! The Paradise Portal is indeed in Ciccilian Cave!" This resulted in a cheer, and Jacred turned to Abwayax, and said in a low voice, "Not everything is right in Glitch City. There are glitches with intentions of rebellion. We need you at the Palace NOW so we can discuss this problem."  
"But who is WE?" asked Abwayax.  
"No time! COME," roared Jacred, and the pair disappeared into the earth itself.

Soon they were in the Ciccilian Cave. Missingno balked at the size of the cave, already overwhelmed. They were striding towards a massive pair of spiked pillars, with a spiral with glitch blocks hovering around it. The Paradise Portal. Missingno peered into it, and was sucked in with everyone else. It had begun.

Chapter One: Silent Chaos

A dark, liquid creature crept across the ground, the puddle-shape rising up into a humanoid form. It swept across the plains at incredible speed, unrivaled even by an Arcanine using ExtremeSpeed. It bulleted towards the Cicillian Cave. Within seconds, it was in front of the Paradise Portal. By then, the portal had closed, leaving behind only the gargantuan pillars. It unleashed a ray of energy, which reopened the portal with an incredible roar, and then it pulled out a bomb and tossed it in. It quickly sealed up the portal, and shot out of the cave. The blast could be heard echoing through every dimension for all to hear. The shockwave knocked the brute off its feet. It then shook its head, melted back into a puddle, and went into the ground to hide. Its trails spelled two chilling words:  
Chaos Zero.

Chapter Two: Imperfect Messenger

A blinding light flashed before Dirge's eyes, awakening him rudely. He sat up, and looked skyward, realizing a helicopter fleet swarmed the air above him. Their apparent leader leaned out the door of the biggest helicopter, and shouted through a megaphone, "WE KNOW YOU ARE AFFILIATED WITH THE GLITCHES! TELL US WH-"  
"Why should I?"  
"YOU WILL FACE IMMEDIATE DEATH IF YOU DO NOT OBEY OUR COMMANDS!"  
"Again, why should I?"  
"Fine then...GENTLEMEN, TO ARMS!"  
Dirge laughed to himself as he unleashed a gargantuan MewThree (Deciever Pokemon) from its protection in a Ultra Ball. "MewThree! Prepare a Psybeam of epic proportions!" It simply nodded, and held out its hands. Between them, a large purple ball of energy began to materialize. Within seconds, it was prepared.  
"READY, AIM...FIRE!"  
"MewThree, NOW!"  
Both volleys collided in midair.  
Dirge came out alive with MewThree at his side.  
The helicopters did not, the burning wreckage and men littering the ground like a dumped toybox.

Chapter Three: Inhumanity

Hephaestus scaled the walls of the Silph Co. building. He saw the mangled remains of the helicopter Jacred had had to deal with. He sighed, shaking his head, and continued to climb. At the top, he saw some immoral tube filled with green liquid. Inside was the legendary Virek, said to be the father of all glitches, even stronger than Missingno. Even Jacred himself could not rival Virek. Hephaestus pressed a red button on the control panel, and the fluid drained out, sounding an alarm inside the building. He smashed the glass, grabbed the unconscious Virek, and fled from the building. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light seared Hephaestus's vision, and his arms felt lighter. Virek opened his eyes before him.  
"Who...are you?" asked a freshly-awakened Virek.  
"I am Hephaestus. I spared you from a destructive fate. I mu-"  
"SILENCE! I will have none of it! We will duel in battl-"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! What's the problem?"  
"Quit trying to conceal your identity, Jacred. You ruined Paradise, and I inted to reclaim it...and your life."  
"Hey, I'm not Jacred, man! He's in Glitch City now, so I don't know where the portal is!"  
"...So you are not Jacred? ...I apologize for my behavior. It was wrong of me to blindly threaten you...So we will take back Paradise forever."

"..."  
"...Uh, whaddya mean?"  
"I mean we take it by force. We cannot let Jacred and Ivan take over the worlds."  
"Huh?"  
"Let me explain..."

Chapter Four: Uprising

"You see, I have been alive as long as Exodeus itself. But so has Jacred. When Exodeus created our world, and all of the others, Jacred was still not able to be pleased. So Jacred created an alternate world for this one, the Glitch World. Both the Distortion World and the Glitch World share similar characteristics. While the Distortion World is actually organized somewhat, the Glitch World is even more torn. They say that it is a mangled hellhole of confusion and oddities. Caves you get trapped in...Solid water...buildings that expand into netherthings...and numbers, damned things swarm you no matter what you do. You walk, a whole bunch of them. Another step, you might get swamped by them. It's madness. In any case, Jacred then created Ivan. If you're wondering, Ivan is the leader of the Death Trainers, who are notorious for erasing Trainers and their data in Exodeus's Vault for eternity. The Death Trainers have been responsible for the death of many trainers, including Soleval, the Savior of Distortion World, Daedalus, Hero of the Dark Age, and Abwayax-"  
"But Abwayax is ALIVE!"  
"...He must have survived somehow. Even the ZZAZZ Virus was unable to kill him. What is he, immortal?"  
"Yes."  
"Unbelievable! In any case, the Death Trainers have slain many. You glitches are the only ones standing between Jacred's insane world consuming all others and normality reigning forever."

Chapter Five: Darkest Aura

Missingno's eyes opened slowly, and he had to adjust to the unusuality of the world around him. The numbers that moved around seemed to have a life of their own, and some of them actually peeled off the ground to sniff him. This scared him badly, and, spooked, the number-things whimpered and laid back down where they where, and they began to shift about again. He went about some, examining the world. The buildings randomly ended and began, and he was badly confused. He looked to his left, and saw Hadin's eyes flicker randomly, and then they stayed open.  
"Ugh...where...where am I?" asked Hadin.  
"I'd have to guess Glitch City," responded Missingno.  
"And you guessed right," said a man with green hair. Half of him was on fire, as if someone had lit him up. Ivan, the ZZAZZ Death Trainer. He pointed at an a, and it turned into a scrambled Bulbasaur. Something wasn't right, and Missingno's suspicions were proved true when the Bulbasaur suddenly exploded. Missingno would later learn the a had been infected with the ZZAZZ Virus, a brutal and lethal infection that transforms you into a Bulbasaur, and then causes you to explode later.  
But he did not know this, and said, "HOLY CRAP! Did a just turn into a Bulbasaur and..."  
"Explode? Yes."  
"That's madness!"  
"Um, I would say this is Sparta, but it seems out of place..."  
Missingno simply rolled his eyes, and said, "Stupid!"  
Jacred then spawned out of thin air, clapping slowly. "Ivan, you have found them."  
"Yes, Master, I have," responded Ivan.  
"Hm. In any case, we need to-"  
Out of nowhere, a flaming object resembling a human meteor crashed into Ivan, sending him sprawling. "WHAT THE HELL!"  
The human got up, a Pikachu nearby bounding to him and jumping on his shoulder. "Um...where am I?"  
Jacred turned red-faced, and said, "HOW DID YOU GET HERE!"  
"Um...It's kind of a long story..."  
"Psh! I have no time! Charizard 'M ULTIMA, come to me!" He then summoned a Charizard-like pokemon, except you could tell something was up with it. It spewed bloody fire, almost infecting Pikachu with the ZZAZZ Virus. It countered with a powerful Thunder, which didn't seem to faze Charizard 'M a bit. Pikachu attacked constantly, but the glitch held its ground.  
A powerful Super Glitch distorted the world around them, twisting the number-things to the point of agony, and throwing Pikachu about, while Ivan and Charizard 'M stood there, shocked. They had never seen this before. Suddenly, Charizard 'M succumbed to the ZZAZZ Virus, which he transferred, and became an exploding Bulbasaur. Ivan ran in horror as the gigantic Bulbasaur detonated. The surrounding vincinity was shredded, taking poor Abwayax into its radius. "ABWAYAX," cried Missingno in horror.  
It was the longest moment in poor Missingno's life. He just couldn't believe his 3rd leader was dead. Suddenly, an irritated "WHAT!" came from the crater.  
"Master Abwayax, you're okay," sighed Missingno.  
"Um, the name isn't Abwayax..."  
"WHAT!"  
"The name's Adrian Malacoda. The Glitch God."  
"HOLY SH*T," yelled Ivan.  
"I have awakened, because Virek himself has awakened."  
Jacred swore to himself, and muttured, "He's still alive..."  
Adrian jumped from the depths of the pit, his cape fluttering at the back of his knees.  
"Quit trying to save yourself with your vicious lies, Jacred. It's about time we FOUGHT."

END OF PART ONE.

A/N Can you PLZ RnR? I hope you people enjoyed this. 


End file.
